Talk:Command
This article is missing a lot of info (eg a stub). Could someone post a little gameplay information here, such as what resource is used? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 15:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Updates I updated the article by adding a detailed section on USA aircraft and Infantry, and Vehicles. 04:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Real world names? This article says that the Generals universe uses some real world names and I haven't seen ANY real world Crusader tank, since anyway the Crusader's article says it was developed from a downscaling project of the Abrams. Shouldn't it be replaced with something like the Humvee or Comanche? 13:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *Well the Crusader tank was originally called the Leopard tank by the developers Kevinmail25 (talk) 12:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Terrorism/Superpowers If this is going to be an edit war, at least try discussing the edits first. As per the most recent edit, the whole "two/three superpowers" thing is moot, since in an in-universe sense, there's the EU and APA to consider. Hence, just say "three playable factions" - can help avoid a debate on what constitutes a superpower and/or terrorism.--Hawki (talk) 10:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Well Command & Conquer: Generals takes place in the near future, the universe section was meant to be about the time of Generals 1, not including Generals 2. The article on this wiki has stated for a long time that the GLA is a omnipresent borderless terrorist faction, not a superpower, the GLA does not have a proper government. If its not a superpower, it doesn't mean its not a playable factions. Look at Tiberian Dawn, Nod is not a superpower. The GLA use suicidal Terrorists, attack UN convoys who were helping the poor, killed a bunch of innocent civilians for their anti-capitalist/anti-imperialist cause. Also Generals 1 was based on the current War on Terror, hell even the War against the GLA was also called the War on Terror. Of course other factions (excluding the Brotherhood of Nod) killed innocent civilians but it was not on purpose. In the last GDI mission of C&C3, the commander can use a liquid Tiberium bomb in the last mission as a choice. Boyle wants to use that bomb to destroy the Scrin, not to kill civilians. I have a lot more to tell, but this is all have say for now. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 14:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Not saying I don't agree, but it's Muhammed you have to convince.--Hawki (talk) 22:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::The Global Liberation Army is the only faction in the entire C&C universe that get mocked and get no respect for unknown reason which made the C&C Arabic community thinking that we call the GLA a terrorist faction only because they are Arabs which they were right. Most of the cnc fans ( which they just haters , not fans) hating the Gla only because they are Arabs even some of are saying that the GLA is an Islamic terrorist!! ( there is no such thing called islamic terrorist ). People like those will turn the Command and Conquer series into an anti Arabain Propaganda by calling the Gla a terrorist faction instead of calling it an Arabain faction. ::The Gla is not the only one who used suicide attack, Nod and the Empire also used suicide attack , but when the Empire of the rising sun used suicide attack, every one will say : thats is honor tactic,good for the empire!, they fight with honor , they will never serender!, for the glory of Japan!. When the brother hood of Nod used suicide attack, every one will say: thats is honor tactiic good for them!, they die in the name of Kane! , pease through power!, in the glory of Kane!.But when the Gla used suicide attack, every body get angry and say: TERRORIST, TERRORIST!!!! ARABS ARE EVIL TERRORIST ANIMALS, THEY BLOW THEM SELVES BECAUSE USAMA BIN LADEN TOLD THEM TO DO THAT!!!!. Is this a joke?. ::and also The Gla is a super power faction and they dont need a proper goverment becuse most of the Arabain goverment were pupets and take`s order from USA which cause every single Gla member to get chased or killed, so The Gla become the super power faction with the aid of the arabain people,not from the goverment (what happen if the goverment is a military goverment like Sadam?). All of the good Arabain and middle eastren organizatio`s were created by thier people like the GRA which they were created by the Iranain people durnig the Iraqi- Iranian war 1980-1988.About the Gla attacking the UN convoys , they do the right thing, because the Gla think that the united nation is only a doll in the hand of the USA even in the real world, 90% of the Arabs saying that the United Nation cant do any thing without a permission from the USA , so the Gla were afriad from the UN from enter any of thier location because they will spoil the Gla locations to the Americans. The UN main goal of helping the poor civilians is to fooled and bribed them ( similler to the Allise spy ability in Red Alert 3) to the USA and making a civilian war between them in order to Defeat the Gla easily. But they failed and the Gla were forced to kill some bribed civilians in order to prevent any civilians loses just like China did when they bribed some of the civilians and causing a Gla splinter faction athough the Gla want some income to regrouping and forced them selves to kill some bribed civilians. keeping the pure civilians alive. ::Didnt the USA killed some civilians on purpose?, when they attacked the Gla training camp with battle ships and bombers? which the Gla trooper orders the civilians to go to a safe place and telling them that this area is a war zone and the civilians running away behind the Gla troopers because the USA army were showing no mercy towerds them, but in the end, the USA army send`s carpet bomber to blast the GLA bases and the civilians homes, causing more than 100`s deaths from the Gla and the civilians were spread on the street, the Americans killed them in the name of ( freedom???). ::about the name of war, i agree that the name of the war were called first Gla war because the Gla is the only enemy to USA and China ( if both of the Soviets and the Allise teaming from the beginng and fought together the Empire like USA and China, the war will called the empire war instead of war of the three powers). But i dont agree calling it (war on Terror) because the GLA is not a terrorists, its only a Propaganda. Gla also made an anti USA-China Propaganda by calling them invader`s oil drinkers just like GDI when they called NOD as terrorists while they called GDI as heritics. ::If we still call the Gla a terrorist faction, we will prevent the new CNC players from playing as the Gla in Generals 2, but if we started to call the Gla an Arabian faction, the Arabic community will be happy, very happy saying that we can heard them and we dont ignored them in the same time, both of the USA,China,APA,EU wont lose thier respect if we call the Gla an Arabian faction, the GLA will just get respect like the other Generals faction. ::I have more to say about the Arabic community which is leading by an Arabain community manager for every single EA games (Muhammad Al-kaisy now as Fixnow ) the link below ( he get interview for EA Forums) ::http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9636052.page ::and the Arabs fans statement about Generals 2 (which you will like it) and about the GDI using the tib bomb but later.Muhammed59 (talk) 17:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the points. Thumbs up for this. But what I can tell here is CnC is made by Americans. Of course they use terms that make their nation a powerful, right and true one and their enemies a bad, insulted one. Like Red Alert, they make Soviet as the bad one. If Arabic guy makes a game, they will do the same thing. Not just Arabic, all the others. They like to the same, that's called nationalism. Or should I call racist or proud of their race. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII'']] 23:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Privatejfx141, what if they made Canada the bad guys. Are you will to accept that? Muhammed, you should probabily change the Global Liberation Army page. 00:03, August 22, 2013 (UTC) its ashame that they did not make anothe rgenerals similiar to this..i love cacGeneral patton 101 (talk) 00:51, August 12, 2014 (UTC)patton